


Anything Can Happen

by adampascalfan



Series: The Summer of the Lima Bean [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adampascalfan/pseuds/adampascalfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between chapter 75 and 76 of The Summer of the Lima Bean.  It was supposed to be one little video for just them.  This was never supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone asked her, Marley would usually say spring was her favorite season. All the flowers starting to bloom. The weather getting warmer but not so hot that she started praying for school to start just for regular access to air conditioning. And that wasn’t even mention all the baby animals featured on the Twitter and Tumblr pages of her favorite zoos. (There was a group trip planned down to Cincinnati in two weeks. And if Kitty did roll her eyes every time she and Ryder started discussing the babies on display in the Children’s Zoo, Marley knew without a shadow of a doubt Kitty would be the one who would have the hardest time leaving the nursery.) But even she, the unabashed lover of all things spring, could admit early March in Ohio was the pits.

The weather couldn’t decide if it was winter or spring. Two days ago it had been snowing and tomorrow it promised to get near 80 degrees. Spring break was so close it was almost criminal but there were constant reminders everywhere that finals were just around the corner. Mr. Shelton was even planning on having an exam in Geometry the day classes started after Spring Break. Jake had been complaining about that for the past three days. He had only stopped during lunch when Unique had threatened to call Tina and get the details on the guy she had met at a party at Columbia over the weekend. This week was already dragging and it was only Monday. At least she had glee club next to break up the boredom.

“Excuse me? Mrs. Blonsky?” Mrs. Schue stuck her head into the classroom with an apologetic smile. “Can I borrow Marley for a minute?”

As her teacher gave a distracted nod, Marley grabbed her books and bag, hurrying out to the hall. “Mrs. Schue?” “Emergency meeting in the choir room. Will asked me to get you.”

“What’s going on? Is everything...is everyone alright?” The last time there had been an emergency meeting of the glee club called by Mr. Schue it had been to tell them Finn had died.

Mrs. Schue must have remembered the reason for the last meeting as soon as she looked at Marley’s face. “Oh! Oh! Oh no! Nothing like that. Everyone is fine I promise.” She touched Marley’s backpack softly. “It’s nothing like last time.”

“Then why….”

“Well the sooner we get there, the quicker you find out.” Mrs. Schue smiled brightly as she nudge her down the hall. “Come on. You don’t want to be the last one there.” ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I enjoy getting out of home ec as much as anyone” Kitty drawled her head tilted back so she was looking at the ceiling. “But I thought this secret emergency meeting stuff ended when Drama Queen Anderson graduated.”

“You’re the one who had an emergency meeting about Ryder’s hoodie at lunch today.” Jake pointed out not even looking up from his phone.

Kitty rolled her eyes while she laid down across the chairs in the front row. She held up a finger in the air. “First he’s worn that hoodie every day for two weeks and thinks no one noticed.” A second finger shot up to join the first one. “Second if he continues this sad demonstration of his alleged ability to dress himself Unique is going to dump him and quite frankly I used up all my good friend get over a breakup skills with Marley about you Jacob Puckerman and frankly I’m not interested in doing that again.”

“You’re going to break up with me?” Ryder asked Unique from his spot behind the drum set.

“Artie’s not coming back for spring break like he said he was.” Unique explained in a stage whisper. “But obviously that has nothing to do with her mood.”

“It doesn’t.” Kitty shot back.

“And Mr. Schue is going to allow us to do a tribute to Hedwig at Nationals.” Unique raised her hand in greeting as Marley hurried into the room. “Oh good. Now everyone is here and the suspense can end. Nervous energy does nothing for my complexion.”

“Does anyone know why we’re here?” Marley asked nervously.

“Not a clue.” Jake shrugged. “Although our parents are standing in here with Mr. Schue so it can’t be as bad….” his voice dropped as Mr. Schue walked into the room carrying his laptop. “Or it could totally be weirder than any meeting we’ve had before.”

Mr. Schue looked up and smiled. “Great. Just give me one second here.” He placed the laptop on top of the piano. On instinct Ryder looked to make sure Brad wasn’t going throw something at Mr. Schue’s head but the piano player wasn’t even in the room. As he stepped away from the piano, everyone could see Blaine, Sam, Tina and Artie huddled together on Blaine’s couch. “Can you guys hear me ok?” Mr. Schue asked the New York group.

“Just fine.” Blaine promised as everyone began to wave to each other. “Hey guys! What’s going on?”

“We were about to ask you the same thing dude.” Ryder answered.

“Tina and Jake I’d like to remind you we are all the room with you so no Skype sex.” Kitty smiled in Jake’s direction.

“That goes for you and Artie too.” Tina shot back while Artie looked away guiltily.

“Ok I’m still the teacher for some of you so I don’t need to hear those conversations.”

“Oh now he decides to be a teacher.” Jake muttered under his breath.

“Not that it’s not great to see you guys but Mr. Schue?” Marley raised her hand. “Why are we all here?”

“Thank you Marley. I was just getting to that. As you probably know the Daytime Emmys were announced today.”

“No one knows that.” Kitty said flatly.

“Dude! Did Tony Geary get nominated again? Cause if he did and he wins, then he’s broken Erika Slezak's record.” Ryder jumped up excitedly ignoring the confused faces directed at him.

“I’m sure if I knew what you just said I’d be deeply horrified.” Artie managed to say.

“They are only living legends of daytime! How can you not know them?”

“We’ll discuss that later Ryder.” Mr.Schue said slowly.

“Mr. Schue why are we meeting to discuss Daytime Emmy nominations?” Sam asked. “Is this something my mom asked you to do? Cause if she wants me to call more, I’ll call more. This is unnecessary.”

“We’re talking about because there’s a category for Best Musical Performance on a Daytime Talk Show and your performance on Ellen was nominated.”

Whatever everyone expected the announcement to be,this was not it. Everyone looked back and forth at each other, blinking in disbelief. Sam tilted his head and pounded on his ear, as if trying to shake water out of it. Tina finally broke the silence. “Mr. Schue, did you just tell me that I’m nominated for an Emmy before Rachel has been nominated for a Tony?”

“Yes Tina focus on the important thing.”Kitty rolled her eyes. “And Daytime Emmy. Emphasis on daytime that apparently only Ryder cares about.”

“Robert Lopez won a Daytime Emmy and now he’s an EGOT.” Blaine pointed out, a smile breaking out on his face. “We’re nominated for an Emmy guys.”

“And according to the phone call I just got, invited to the ceremony.” Mr. Schue broke in. “Which this year will be in Los Angeles.”

“Think LA is ready for the third coming of New Directions?” Artie asked.

“It barely survived us the first two times.” Unique pointed out. “And this time we’ll be bringing back those shiny trophies.”

“Even more important formal wear shopping!” Tina clapped her hands excitedly. “I think we're going to have to revisit spring break plans because you know there is nothing appropriate in Lima.”

Blaine laughed at Ryder and Jake exchanging horrified looks. “I'll help you guys. Don't worry.”

“I think I’ll just reuse my prom dress from last year.” Marley whispered to Unique.

“Marley Rose!” Unique’s voice rose to the point everyone in the room and on the other end of the computer looked at her. “Reusing your prom dress may be a fine idea to attend Matt’s fraternity spring formal but I will not allow you to do that at our first awards show. No. Our red carpet press pictures will not be nearly identical to ones to the ones we took in the God forsaken gym.”

Artie stroked the bottom of his chin. “Isn’t Kurt still working at Vogue sometimes?” he asked Blaine.

“Yes.” Blaine said with a smile of understanding. “Let me talk to Kurt tonight…”

“God I hope he means actually talk. I was planning on staying home tonight.” Sam sighed.

“Let me talk to Kurt tonight and I may have a solution to all our clothing delimnas.”

“Great. You take care of all that fashion stuff.” Ryder banged on the cymbal. “But right now I think we all need to go out and party.”

“Or at least go tell Principal Sylvester the news.” Jake said with a smile.

“You know sometimes I forget why we dated and then you come up with a brilliant plan like this and I wonder why we broke up.” Kitty shook her head. “Mr. Schue you haven’t told her yet have you?”

“Not officially. But Emma may have convinced Becky to write a new announcement for this afternoon without getting Sue’s approval.”

“One minute.” Artie grabbed his phone. “I need to get Becky to film this for me.”

“Film it? Mr. Schue I think we need to have practice today outside her office.” Kitty suggested.

“Kitty. I was thinking the same thing. Maybe a little _We Are the Champions_?”

“Sometimes Mr. Schue, you really get me.”


	2. chapter 2

“Is there a reason you’re calling me instead of meeting all the celebrities?” Matt’s teasing voice came through her cell phone and made Marley smile. As much fun as the past week had been, it still sucked that schedules and money had kept a lot of their friends from attending the award show with them. Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Mercedes and Sugar had all made the trip. Joe had sent them all flowers to the hotel. Matt had been planning to go but had gotten a last minute acceptance to an amazing internship he really couldn’t afford not to take. 

“Some of the them look the same from when I used to watch soaps with my grandma during the summer. But I have no idea who anyone around my age is.”

“I’m sure Ryder would be glad to explain who everyone is to you.” Matt laughed. 

Ryder’s unabashed love of the four remaining soap operas on the air as well as knowledge of cancelled shows none of them had heard of (Kitty was still positive he had just made Passions up to mess with them) had been a source of bewilderment and thankfulness as the week went on. There didn’t seem to be an actor he hadn’t watched for years or some backstage knowledge that made everything a little easier to deal with. With him running around fanboying all over the place, it was easier for the rest of them to hide how intimidated they were feeling.

It may be the daytime Emmys and it may only be aired via webcast and on a cable station no one had realized existed but it was still an award show. That potentially a lot of people would watch. And it wouldn’t be huge news, but the winners were still announced in the press. And no matter what any of them did in the future, they could put Emmy nominee on their resume and it would be true. They even got little certificates to prove it. 

The less said about the fight that broke out when Tina had “innocently” showed Santana the certificate the better. 

“He’s done that a couple of times. I’m still lost.” She admitted. “I guess I’m just nervous. What if we win and I make a total fool out of myself? What if I fall going up to the stage?”

“Jennifer Lawrence fell at the Oscars and no one hated her.”

“No offense but Jennifer Lawrence wasn’t going onstage with Tina. I love her but….”

“But she’s a little excited about getting nominated for something before Rachel or Santana.” He finished with understanding. “Is she’s being too much? I can text her right now.”

“No. It’s ok. Artie and Blaine talked with her last night. She’s excited. We all are. Even though there’s no way we’re going to win.”

“Excuse me? New Directions are totally going to win.”

“Matt” she laughed. “We’re against actual singers. People with record contracts, entire Youtube channels devoted to them. People with fans and make the news.”

“Excuse you. I’ve been on Tumblr with the show choir blogs and everyone is pulling for you. Artie would be horrified to hear you dismiss his Youtube accounts and don’t think I won’t tell him about you dismissing it. Plus you guys actually came to the awards and I think that’s like 90% of the determining vote right there. Also from what I’ve seen on the red carpet webcast, you are the most gorgeous girl there and you should win an award just for that.”

Marley felt herself blush as she spotted Kitty making her way towards her. “You are not watching the red carpet. I told you you didn’t have to watch at all.”

“And miss my girlfriend at the start of her world domination? I don’t think so.”

“I’m assuming you’re talking to Matt because your mom doesn’t cause you to turn such a lovely shade of red.” Kitty jumped in her three inch heels on loan from the Vogue closet grabbing the cell phone out of her hands. “Matt, darling you know I find you delicious and you are in constant denial about our mad sexual chemistry but the press is demanding my presence and there are some ridiculously gorgeous men who want to take pictures with Marley and I’m not including Blaine in that group..” She tilted her head to the side as she listened to his response. “I will not repeat your filthy pillow talk . I am a lady. I will shorten that to you love her and we’re going to go out there and win. Talk to you later lover boy.”

“Kitty…”

“Look this may be one step above a People’s Choice Award but it’s still an award show and I’m not going to let you miss it a second of this lameness because you’re on the phone with your boyfriend all night.”

Unique slipped next to her and put her arm under Marley’s elbow. “Now while we both know this is related to Artie’s definition of seeing other people to mean to become a serial man whore, in this one particular instance she is right. We are wearing couture that is too far too fabulous to hide back here in the corner. And there are far too many delicious men who we should meet and have our pictures taken with.”

As if on cue, Tina raced towards them. Marley was slightly terrified the drink she had in her hand would fall and destroy the dress she was wearing. The very idea she was wearing a dress that was once considered for a Jennifer Lawrence cover was freaking her out. Kurt’s boss had sworn they weren’t too worry about anything but still Marley didn’t want him to get fired because she was a klutz and tripped face first into someone’s dinner plate at the after party tonight. 

Not that she was having nightmares about that or anything. She didn’t care what Artie said. Blaine may have been at his bossiest and given them his best preview for the Groomzilla act Kitty swore was coming, but at least their tuxedos were rented.

“Ok you all remember that guy Ryder was showing us pictures of last night?” Tina asked breathlessly.

“You are so going to have to be more specific.” Unique reminded her. “He’s been showing us pictures since we found out about the nomination.”

“The one that made Artie say damn.”

“Eric Marstoff.” Kitty said with a knowing nod. Catching the looks the other three girls shot her, she shrugged her shoulders. “What? Artie may be trying to be the reason the world comes up with a word for a male slut but we do still talk. And did we talk last night about that gentleman.”

Marley covered her face with her hands as she realized exactly what Kitty meant by talking. She could feel her face turn red as her friends laughed at her. “Why do you keep telling me about your threesome list? You just made it up to see me do this!”

“Oh no honey. That list exists.” Unique patted her back. From between her fingers, Marley saw Tina nod.

“We only told you it didn’t so you wouldn’t feel bad.” Tina offered. “Anyway turns out he’s a big fan of Ellen. He saw our performance and wants to take pictures with all of us for his Twitter.” 

“Oh Lord. Do Artie and Ryder know about this?” Unique asked as she motioned for Tina to start moving.

“They’re already there. But don’t worry. I made sure Blaine, Sam and Jake were with them.”

“Oh that won’t help. Jake will just stare silently at them. Sam will encourage their ridiculousness and Blaine will get dragged into it.” Kitty shook her head. “They need to at least wait for the after party to get those restraining orders. Come on we’ve got to get there before half of our group is arrested and we spend all night in the police station arranging bail.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I still can’t believe we’re here.” Tina whispered in Jake’s ear, squeezing his knee. “Also in case I didn’t tell you before, you look amazing tonight.”

“You already did at the hotel.” He whispered back. “And you look beyond amazing too. I’ll have to thank Kurt later.”  
“After we celebrate our win right?” She winked at him with a smirk that even if he didn’t already know what she was hinting at, he’d know it now.

From the other side of Jake, Artie groaned. “Hey no flirting in my presence. We have a deal Tina.”

“Uh I did not agree to any deal you only came up with because Kitty is freezing your ass out. Which FYI you totally deserve.”

“Um guys? Not that I don’t agree with both of you?” Ryder leaned in from the other side of Tina. “But not only is our category next you’re not paying attention to the tribute to Alex Trebeck. Show respect.”

“Honestly how do you know when every category is going to happen?” Jake asked. He didn’t doubt his friend. Ryder had so far been right not only about when every category was going to be announced but he had called all the winners. “And how do you know who’s going to win.”

“The Master will never reveal his secrets.”

Unique leaned her head back and caught Jake’s eyes. “He knows the winners because all the submission reels are available to watch online.”

Ryder made a yelp in protest. “We agreed to protect the mystery.”

“Mystery?” Sam chimed in. “You were watching them on the plane. You told me all about who was going to win.”

“And me.” Marley added.

“And me. Repeatedly. Even though I told you not to.” Kitty rolled her eyes.

“Guys?” Blaine looked down the aisle at his friends. “They just announced us as nominees and we’re on camera right now.”

Everyone glanced at the TV monitors on the side of the stage. Sure enough there they were. And the entire audience had just seen them arguing about something completely ridiculous. Tina started to laugh first. 

“Oh. My. God. I can’t think of anything more New Directions than this.”

Her laughter was contagious and soon everyone, including Mr. Schue were laughing.

As the camera moved on Ryder sighed. “I can’t believe Becky Herbst saying our name.”  
“At this point we’re just taking your word on this stuff and going with it.” Kitty said.

“Don’t worry.” Sam promised. “My mom is totally taping this.”

On stage Becky Herbst smiled. “And the Emmy goes to…” she paused as she opened the envelope. Her smile got bigger as she read the name printed inside. “New Directions, The Ellen Show!”

Jake remembers that when it was announced they had lost at Nationals to Throat Explosion, it seemed like all the sound in the room died except the cheers from Throat Explosion next to them. All he could remember thinking was Holy shit what just happened?

It was all he was thinking now, except the cheers he could hear were from Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Brittany and Mr. Schue from their row a little further back in the theater. He grabbed Tina’s hand to keep himself from falling over. Marley and Kitty hugged each other all the way up the stage while Ryder and Sam ran back to the where the rest of their group were sitting to hug Mr. Schue. Artie and Blaine kept looking at each other in disbelief.

The statue was pressed into his hand as Ryder and Sam ran back up the stage, giving high fives to everyone sitting in the aisle seats. He had always thought it lame when a winner at one of these shows picked up their award and commented on how heavy it was but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. It was a good thing they had decided earlier to let Blaine handle the thank you speech if they won. It was up to him, he’d probably mumble something about heavy this was and wander off.

Blaine handed his trophy over to Artie as he took a piece of paper out of the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket. They had all worked on the speech together but had determined Blaine and Artie would be the only ones to be able to make a coherent statement on behalf of the group. Artie motioned with his hand for Blaine to go on when Blaine paused to offer the speech to him. 

“Wow. This time last summer we were convinced that our glee club was gone for good and now we’re here. First we want to thank Mr. Schue and Finn for being the best teachers and always fighting for us. We know that when you hear New Directions you think of us but there are a lot more of us that we know are up here with us and some of them will probably try to demand that we share these trophies. Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, Matt, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Sugar, Joe, Lauren, the jazz band. You guys are as much a part of this as we are. But Tina wants you all to know the trophies stay with us. The Ohio Show Choir blog community and Ellen, thank you for making sure everyone knew what was going on. Our parents, we love you.”

Blaine took a breath and smiled brightly as he looked up from the paper, pulling the microphone from it’s stand. Artie pushed himself forward and took the microphone from Blaine’s hand.

“We just wanted to say really quick to anyone out there watching who has felt like an outsider. That they don’t fit in. That they will never find any friends or have a group of their own. Every single one of us in this group has felt that way. We were convinced we were destined to just be different for so many reasons. But we found each other. And you’ll find your group too. And in a move that we all know Mr. Schue is going to cry over, in the words of Journey don’t stop believing.”

The group dissolved into giggles as they heard the groan go up from Santana, Kurt and Mercedes. The music started to swell up indicating their time was up and the trophy girl pointed the way for them to exit off stage. Marley and Unique waved excited as they moved to the wings of the stage.

“Congratulations.” Becky smiled at them. “Enjoy this moment.”

“Thank you!” Ryder jumped up and down excitedly. “And for the record I think it’s beyond wrong that I have one of these and you don’t.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” She pointed towards a page with a headset on standing nearby. “She’ll show you to the press room.”

“You guys.” Tina waved her free hand excitedly. “We just won an Emmy!”

Jake looked over at Kitty. “What? No reminder it’s just a Daytime Emmy?”

“It’s an Emmy, Puckerman. The entire first week of school I’m walking carrying this like it’s my purse.”

“I’m going to have buy an entire new wardrobe because I have nothing that works this this particular shade of gold.” Unique nodded.

“I think we all know there is one thing we need to do right now” Sam put his hand in the middle of the circle they had loosely gathered in. “Get those hands in here.”

It was a little more awkward than usual, they had to arrange it so no one was getting poked by the points of the statue. But after a little bit of shuffling, they all had their hands together. Looking at everyone they waited for Blaine to count them off as he always did.

“One….two….three….”

“Aaaaaaaaaaamazing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this award exists.


End file.
